Love Poem
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: Link and Ivy had been good friends since they met, but Ivy feels deeper. She doesn't choose until Link writes a poem to her to express his feelings. Link/Ivy fluff. Now with cover art, courtesy of RemtheDeathGoddess!
1. Love Poem

**Disclaimer**: Is it even necessary? I don't own Soul Calibur or Zelda... Sheesh.

**Legend**: Italics without the ' are past events. Italics with ' are character thoughts. Just thought I'd clear that up for you.

**Love Poem**

A woman in a red revealing outfit stood at the railing of a ship. She gazed out at the oceans she sailed on. Her silver white hair blew in the wind, her icy blue eyes hardened by battle held a mischievous glint, sometimes hidden by amusement or anger. But more so, sadness of late.

She traveled with a small group with intentions on destroying an evil soul-consuming blade. The group consisted of: Kilik, a monk from china; Xianguah a former royal guard also from china; Sophitia and Cassandra two Athenian sisters sent by a Greek god of forge; Maxi a Japanese pirate captain who transported them from place to place with his ship; Taki a former member of the Fu-Ma clan; Yunsung a student from Korea; Li Long also from Korea; Rock a British axeman; and Link an elf-like warrior who claims he was from another world.

Link, had caught Ivy's eye. She felt pulled to him, as if some invisible rope was tied around her waist and someone was pulling on the other end towards him. Maybe it was him, that someone on the other end.

Ivy had been with this group for two years, Link had recently been asked to join a year ago. He was sent away by Sophitia who acted as the leader, to find any more shards of Soul Edge while covering the land. He had not yet returned, but he had sent messages attached to his hawk's talons to inform them of his progress.

While he was with the group, Ivy had gotten close to him. They had both been anti-social, both quiet and powerful warriors. It wasn't until they had to fight side by side against a group of Lizardmen did they become friends. They were always together, Link being the one who did not joke around much, despite his age; and Ivy being the one who had the sense of humor, and a dangerous attitude.

There was one incident that involved a prank from Maxi, the ship's captain, framing Link for something he did. Ivy, blinded in her rage, nearly killed him.

What was left of Link was a bloody pulp.

_The sight of the half-dead, and unconscious elf, made Maxi sick to his core. He told Ivy the truth and that he was only having a little fun. When she was told who really was responsible, Maxi ended up right next to Link in the ships infirmary._

_Taki, the ex Fu-Ma ninja; Cassandra, the youngest of the Grecian sisters and second in command; and Sophitia, acted as the healers. They were also angry with Ivy for not seeing the logical side of things. Common sense would dictate that Link was never one to play ridiculous jokes and pranks on others, especially Ivy. So when she came into the room, they all stood and glared daggers at her for the damage._

_Maxi, having decided that she was not to be blamed, and hoping to impress one of the females, defended Ivy saying that he was the reason the whole mess was started. Now they all glared at him._

_Ivy came to Link's side, he was still unconscious and bleeding. Wrapped around his head was gauze for a cut on the side, his stomach was subject to a huge gash, and his ribs were broken as well as his left arm. He had one black eye and a dislocated shoulder to boot._

_Maxi on the other hand, was worse off. Especially since he confessed, because the three 'doctors' decided to add to the damage done by Ivy._

_Not knowing how to deal with these situations, she took a seat by Link's bed and took his broken arm in her hand. The motion caused him to hiss in pain and pull away in his sleep._

_Ivy's emotional walls suddenly came toppling down. He was the only one who she could talk with. The only one who cared about her problems._

_Shedding a tear she grasped his face and buried her head in his chest, and forced herself to not shed anymore. Link stirred, she was leaning on his poor broken ribs but she was too busy fighting the worried and haywire emotions to notice._

_His eyes shot wide open and he gasped. Looking around frantically, his eyes finally came to rest on a silently sobbing Ivy. Link felt a little confused but was more worried for the reason as to why she was sobbing in the first place._

_"I...Ivy...?" his voice raspy when he tried to talk. His vocal cords were damaged by a blow to his neck. It hurt to speak._

_At the sound of his voice, Ivy lifted her head after wiping her tears away, hoping he didn't see them._

_"Link, I...I'm...I'm...sorry! I didn't know! I never meant to go that far! Forgive me..." She pleaded quietly. Now Link was beyond confused._

_"About what? All I remember was hearing a shout, followed by laughter, then all went black. What happened? Why am I in so much pain?" He asked, attempting to lift his left hand, but uttering a yelp of pain as it was still broken._

_"Maxi framed you for a prank he pulled on Ivy and she went berserk." Cassandra answered as she came up and wiped his forehead with a damp cloth._

_Link looked over and saw Maxi unconcious with Taki and Sophitia standing over him, glaring at his form. Link frowned._

_"And I assume that you went and 'exacted revenge' on him afterwards. Right?" he asked now looking down at Ivy. She blushed, which was a new thing for him to see, in embarrassment._

_"Yes..." she answered, sounding sheepish._

Ivy gave a slight chuckle to those memories. That was two weeks after Link had joined. Ten days after their friendship begun.

She suddenly heard a hawk's cry from above. Grinning, she held out her left claw-armored hand and the bird landed on her arm. There were two letters this time attached to it, this surprised Ivy a little.

One was for 'The Others', the second was for Ivy. Staring at the letter for a while longer, she put it in her...cleavage...and made her way to the helm of the ship where Sophitia and Cassandra was.

Ivy suddenly began to remember the day they saw Link off, not long after he recovered of course.

_"Ugh, they can't be serious! You only just got better! Why can't Taki go? She has got some skills in tracking, I'll give her that, so why not her?" Ivy complained._

_Moments before, Sophitia came up and asked Link to scout ahead and search for some shards nearby on land while the rest hold the sea. Ivy was not at all happy about Link being sent anywhere with out her. It was not that he had just come out of the infirmary, it was he had to leave._

_"Because, I have a higher sense when it comes to finding the shards. I'm the groups best bet." he answered, earning a glare from her._

_"Well...Why can't I go? They can't tell me what to do! If I want, I could go with you!" she responded arogantly. Link looked at her weirdly before sighing._

_"Look, Ivy, you will be better help to me out here. I can handle this by myself, and I'll work faster that way as well. I'm not saying you would slow me down! I'm just saying I always move quicker when I'm alone. I can't help but slow down when there are others with me..." He explained._

_Growling, Ivy pulled him into an embrace which stunned the Hylian._

_"You had better return. Or I'll find you and put you back in the infirmary!" she said, anyone else would have jumped out of their skin, but Link detected the worried and mischievous tone behind the angry words._

_"Ivy, you can trust me to not let you down." he said._

_She felt light-hearted after he said that. Something in his voice suggested he felt the same for her. Only now did she realize she had fallen for him. It may have started after the first month of their friendship, she didn't know. Her emotional walls prevented her from recognizing the signs of love._

_She shook her head mentally, questioning her mental condition. Why would he love her? She was maybe two decades older than he!_

"Sophitia, Link sent word." Ivy said, walking up to the leader and handing her the note. Sophitia gave her thanks and began to read the letter as Ivy made her way to her chambers.

***Later that Night - Midnight***

Ivy sat at the foot of her bed, holding the letter Link had sent her. Was she afraid to open it? Why would she? It's not like it is some kind of love confession poem he wrote to her.

Deciding to ignore her fears as superstition, she opened the letter and read it:

_Dear Ivy,_

_Ye who hold my Heart..._

_An Endless love..._

_Within my Soul..._

_Beyond the boundaries of Life itself..._

_The gods could not separate me from you..._

_My love is like an eternal flame, burning fiercely within my chest when you are around me..._

_The coldest wind, nor the largest oceans could not dose this flame..._

_My soul soars at your very touch..._

_My whole story starts and ends with you..._

_One name I shall forever hold dear: Ivy..._

_You complete the void within my spirit..._

_Not even Death could keep me from you..._

_You are my light in the dark..._

_You are my warmth in the winter cold..._

_My goddess in living form..._

_The epitaph of beauty and passion..._

_My queen of sensuality..._

_My beloved Ivy,_

_I love you..._

_Love,_

_Link_

Ivy was at a loss of words. She could not comprehend what she just read. She read it again to ensure she read right. Still no change. Again, and again she read the letter, yet it remained the same. Her heart soared at it's written words. Link loved her!

Now she knew why she acted the way she did around him. She was in-love, deeply and truly.

'_How can this be? He...He loves me..._' She thought.

She sat there in stunned silence at the revelations and the realization, she wasn't insane after all! She wasn't dreaming this! It was real. Holding the letter close to her chest, she lied on her back and slowly let sleep take her.

Her dreams that night were not of the cold dark and bloodshed she always dreamed of. It was of the young and loving elf, Link. She dreamed of his words, of the feeling of his arms around her. She dreamed of his lips on hers. She dreamed of his voice in her ears and his gorgeous eyes meeting hers. The one who had the power to reach past her barriers and touch her heart, and warm her soul.

As long as she had him, nothing else mattered. Nothing but her angelic love, the one of her dreams...Link.

**A/N**: Ah yes, hopefully this one was done well! Do leave reviews, they tickle me fancy, oh yes they do! XD

About Ivy and the 'putting the note in her clevage' part...I don't know why women put things there, but I doubt Ivy has any pockets on her suit so...yeah. Hope you enjoyed this! It may have a second chapter added for when Link returns to her. Depending on how far my inspiration will go, and the popularity of this one-shot, or if anyone asks. That's fine too.


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: Requested by a fellow author and Deviant user, I present to you: THE EPILOGUE!**

**...**

**Whatever...This is the most I have come to making a lemon. It's not a lemon, you perverts. I don't do lemons, so don't ask me for one, sorry. It offends my innocence. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas in my own little world.**

**Soul Calibur: Love Poem**

**Epilogue**

Ivy side-stepped Nightmare's swing and brought Valentine in whip form around, wrapping the blade around the demons neck and kicking his knees in, forcing him to fall on them. Nightmare fought furiously to untangle the whip-like sword from his neck, but to no avail. To make matters worse for him, Ivy was out of his reach, behind him. He realized it was only a matter of time before that blasted elf he had been fighting all day dealt the final blow.

"Now Link!" She called out to her lover.

Link ran up with his sword after dropping his shield half-way through his skirmish with Nightmare, He glanced at his side to check on the others. Sophitia, Taki, Rock, Li Long, Xianguah, Kilik, Yun Seong, and Cassandra were holding off the horde of Lizardmen Link had been tracking for a few months now before he confessed to Ivy.

Link jumped high up in the air and brought his Master Sword down on Nightmare's helm, right in the middle.

Everyone froze, all fighting had ceased.

With a cry, the Lizardmen melted away into black ooze. The group cheered at their victory. Link pulled the Master Sword out of Nightmare's head and kicked off the demon. The azure knight fell down with a heavy bang, his body engulfed in flames.

Link sighed, leaning against Ivy for support; Nightmare dealt alot of damage to the Hero. Ivy held onto Link tightly, she had not seen him in months, but what struck her hard was how he had almost died before her eyes had she not intervined. She could feel the blood that oozed from his wounds trickle down her suit. Soul Edge glared at them both, Ivy returned the glare ten-fold before setting a dead tired Link gently on the ground.

"Bastard!" she roared as she slashed Soul Edge's now widened eye with Valentine.

The demonic blade shattered to a tiny million pieces, hitting the ground with a shimmering sound. The metallic looking eye that remained was shattered as well as she crushed it under her heel.

She breathed in heavily as she turned around to face a grinning Link.

"What?" she asked, confused by his grinning expression.

"I was just wondering...How did I ever fall so deeply in-love with you." He snickered mentally. Ivy's blush answered him, it was the intended reaction.

"I...You...Oh, shut up..." She answered loking away with a grimace. Link laughed weakly, the tired voice of the elf brought her back to his injuries.

Kneeling down next to him, she ripped his tunic asunder and examined the damage.

She grinned when she noticed that he was the one with a deep blush on his face now.

Reaching down, she cupped his head in her hands and leant down. But before she could finish whatever she had in mind, she was interrupted.

"Whoa, when did this start hapening?" Yun Seong's voice came from behind.

'..._Uh-oh...Yun Seong, I give you my sympathy, but your a dead man._' Link thought as he seen Ivy's face darken and her eyes flare angrily.

She was about to turn around and beat the arrogant fool to bits when Link's hand grabbed hers, causing her to look at him.

"I'm bleeding Ivy, you can kill him later, I'll do anything for you if you will just let this one go if it's not too much to ask." He said, 'Mount Ivy's volcanic erruption' cooled off at his words. She suddenly smirked.

"If you say so..." her voice was dark and sultry. Link felt his eyes widen and his throat gulp. Why did he feel that he was in some sort of danger?

***Later that night – Link's room – 2:05 am***

Link awoke to the sound of someone moving around the room he slept in. He eased for his sword, weary to not open one of his wounds again, especially after what Ivy had done after she fixed him up.

Link shuddered.

'_Goddesses, that woman can kiss..._' He thought to himself, feeling flustered at how she had layed that particularly unexpected form of affection on him without warning.

He was almost able to grab his sword's hilt when a familiar clawed hand stopped him. He looked up at the shadowy figure and saw two icy blue eyes staring at him with a mischievious glint hovering within. He didn't know how, but he felt that the figure was grinning at him darkly.

"What have we here? Going somewhere?" A familiar, seductive voice said with a dark chuckle to it.

"Ivy? What are you doing here?" Link asked after he recognised the voice.

"Just here to claim my reward for not killing that idiot earlier." She replied casually with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Link asked, his innocents making him oblivious to his beloved's hinting.

Ivy smiled at him, she knew he had no expierence in love. But his heart made his mind a beautiful thing, and that was all she wanted from him.

"I think another kiss will suffice." She offered.

"Uh...I don't know. That last one left me dazed..." he responded with an embarressed blush.

Ivy laughed at that. She sat next to him and leaned down. Gently, yet surely, she placed her lips on his. Link's eyes widened as she explored his mouth. Her eyes held that amused glint in them that he fell for as she slowly closed them, deepening the kiss as she stradled his lap.

Link sat there, he did owe her after all, plus he loved her. Why would he deny her what she desired? He would go to hell and back for her if she asked him too. Even though he already has in a sense, what with all he has endured in his short time on this earth and Hyrule.

'_Well, you know what they say: if you can't beat 'em, join them._' he thought, shrugging mentally knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid this one.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he returned her kiss with all the passion he could offer. Ivy grinned as she licked his lips seductively, sending a shiver through him. His lips passed by her chin and he placed soft, warm kisses on her neck and collarbone. She moaned in pleasure as he did so, resting her head against his.

He stopped and pulled back, staring her dead in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently and quietly, hoping he wasn't getting uncomfortable.

It wouldn't have mattered if it were anyone else, but he was the only one she cared about now. Link could easily say the same about her.

"I was just thinking, I never told you how much I loved you in person. Allow me to make amends." He responded, causing her to blink a bit.

"Isabella Valentine, I love you. With all my heart and soul." Link declared. Ivy felt her heart lurch in several directions at his words.

"...Link...I love you too." She responded, the words feeling foreign to her tongue.

Before, Ivy felt no emotion; not since her foster parents passed away. She had always been alone, until he came in to her life. She changed because of him. She changed for him. That was what love did for her, it gave her a reason to live. A reason to feel again.

Link resumed his passionate kiss with the dominatrix, his Queen of Sensuality. Ivy giggled and layed down on top of him.

Link glanced at his night table. On it, was a small box, black in color, easily fitting in the palm of one's hand. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring embedded into a pure gold band.

He gazed at it from the corner of his eyes as Ivy began to hold him much tighter, he could feel her removing something from her form. Ignoring the blush and the threat of a nose bleed, he smiled at the turn of events in his hard life.

Things were changing for the better for the two. As long as she held his heart, Link was at peace.

As long as she could see his shining smile, and gaze into his angelic eyes, she needed nothing more.

**A/N: Oookaay that is the hottiest I've written so far in my writing career, and I had to admit that this chapter was a bit fluffy for my standards, but hey, I'm a hopless romantic anyway. XD**

**Review please. Tell me that you support this pairing with all you heart as I do, and if you have any suggestions for another one-shot, tell me and I'll see what I can do.**

**FireRing, hope you enjoyed this one! :D**


End file.
